dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Ninja Murasaki
|manga debut = "The Flexing of Muscle Tower" |anime debut = "Major Metallitron" |Race = Human-type Earthling |Gender = Male |Date of birth= Age 715 |Date of death=Age 750 |Height=172 cm (5'8")Daizenshuu 7, 1996 |Weight=61 kg (135 lbs) |Address = Muscle Tower |Occupation = Ninja |Allegiance = Red Ribbon Army Time Patrol |FamConnect = Murasaki Brothers (brothers) }} is a secondary antagonist who appears in the ''Dragon Ball'' manga and ''Dragon Ball'' anime. He is the second-in-command of Muscle Tower under General White. He is a ninja who wears a purple uniform and wields a sword called "Sasanishiki". Murasaki is one of the Red Ribbon Army members who opposed Goku. Despite his clumsy efforts against Goku, he is the first Red Ribbon Army soldier that took Goku more than a single episode to beat. Appearance Ninja Murasaki is of average height and has a long face. He keeps his black hair in a ponytail tied with a white bandage-like cloth. His outfit, which is a traditional shinobi shozoku (ninja uniform), consists of a dark purple kimono with a fishnet shirt underneath it, a pair of dark purple pants (presumably hakama), a sky blue sash, a pair of white tabi socks, and a pair of straw waraji sandals. He is often seen carrying his sword on his back. Personality Murasaki is very confident in his own abilities, thinking nobody can beat his ninja skills. When faced with a serious threat however, Murasaki becomes cowardly, and resorts to desperate tactics. Murasaki is also portrayed as a pervert; it is revealed that a picture dropped is actually General White's sisters whom he was supposed to be "showing the base" but ended in half nude escapades. To further prove this, he also possesses a collection of dirty magazines hidden in his hut; Goku stumbles upon them when he was trying to find Murasaki. Biography ''Dragon Ball'' Red Ribbon Army Saga Ninja Murasaki is seen along with General White watching over Goku's battle with Major Metallitron, and both become greatly surprised by his battery running short during the battle. General White then sends Murasaki to eliminate Goku on the next floor. Even though he is shown to be smart, Ninja Murasaki loses to Goku after a long, somewhat farcical fight. He uses several ninja tricks to which Goku counters in his own odd way. At first, he tried to throw kunai knives at him, but Goku saw where he threw them and shot a rock back at Murasaki. Murasaki then dropped a photo of White's sisters as he continued to dash back and forth to confuse Goku. When Goku discovered the picture, an embarrassed Murasaki revealed himself when he rushed at the boy, childishly demanding back the picture, much to White's surprise. Goku casually complied before the ninja vanished when he threw his smoke bomb on the ground and hid behind an American flag. Goku found him there, and Murasaki got mad, and turned the sheet around to the camouflage cover, making it look like a tree trunk because he was hiding next to a tree. Murasaki then told Goku to count to 30, but Goku could not count past 25. Goku asked for help, and turned around as Murasaki was trying to hide under a hollowed rock, who told Goku how to count again. Goku counted to 30 and after searching for a few minutes, he saw Murasaki underwater with a blow reed so he could breathe. The plan might have worked had a frog not landed on his face, causing him to have breathing trouble and start screaming underwater just as Goku came across the pond he was in. Goku went in the hut and got some hot tea, and poured it down the reed, burning Murasaki's mouth, making him jump out of the water in pain. Murasaki then broke into a run and Goku raced after him, keeping no trouble at all, shocking Murasaki, as his speed was previously unmatched, so Murasaki threw makibishi (caltrops) down and Goku stepped on them, slowing him down. Afterwards though, Goku put on some geta that increased his height a bit, and he could not feel the spikes. Goku then chased after Ninja Murasaki with no problems, and eventually outran Murasaki, treating it almost like a race. All this time, White was watching and getting irritated, and he orders Murasaki to finish Goku, immediately. Ninja Murasaki went serious, and drew out his sword. He then leaped into the air and took a dive after Goku. Goku put his Power Pole under him, and Murasaki landed on it, causing extreme pain on his bottom; it is implied that the pole was forced up his anus when he landed on it. Murasaki danced around in complete agony, causing the extended pole to hit a tree, making the pain even worse, before Goku mocked Murasaki's condition (comparing the sight of the pole wedged in the ninja's bottom to his own tail) and removed the pole, again causing pain. Afterwards, Murasaki threw the chakram at Goku, which he dodged. However, it acted as a boomerang and hit Goku in the back of his head, knocking him out momentarily. While Goku was out cold, Murasaki bounced around in joy to finally defeat the boy, however Goku recovers, to Murasaki's amazement. Murasaki threw shuriken (which Goku dodges), and ran into a small hut. Murasaki then crouched to the ground, which had tatami flip mats. When Goku threw the shuriken at Ninja Murasaki, Ninja Murasaki would pick up a mat and block them. However, Murasaki ran out of mats (he only brought 4 1/2), and Goku did not run out of ammo (he had 6). He threw his last star, and because Murasaki could not think to reuse one of the other mats, it hit him in the center of the forehead. Murasaki then fled to the lake, with Goku chasing after him, put another smoke bomb down, put on some mizugumo, skated over a piranha-infested pond, and mocks Goku that he can not get across. Goku then jumped straight over the lake. Murasaki then got angry and then decided to send out five Murasaki's. Murasaki, having lost his sword, uses throwing weapons. Even when he "split" into 5 Murasakis (the Murasakis were just 5 identical brothers with Ninja Murasaki as the oldest), Goku was still able to defeat him (knocking out his brothers in the process). Murasaki's four doppelgangers use a sword, a handgun, a fukiya (blowdart gun), and a kusarigama with a heavy weight on the end of the chain. After the fight, he tries to unleash Android 8 upon Goku. He orders the cybernetic behemoth to attack but is appauled when the android refuses, due to his gentle nature. An angry Murasaki then pulls out a remote designed to denonatate a bomb placed inside Andrioid 8 and, with it, promises to destroy him if he does not fight. When Android 8 still refuses, White (who is just as angry about 8's betrayal) orders Murasaki to immediately destroy 8, but Goku breaks Murasaki's detonation remote before the nefearious ninja can use it. Goku proceeds to knock out Murasaki by slamming him across the long stairwell. Murasaki's body slams on the ground after colliding with a wall, leaving him unconscious. In the manga, Murasaki is never seen again and is presumably killed when Android 8 destroys Muscle Tower. In the anime, he is the only one who survives being crushed by the tower and eventually goes after Dr. Flappe and Android 8. He followed Goku, Suno, and Android 8 to the doctor's house disguised as a bear (along the way, he fell into a frozen pond and almost drowned and later on, had to use the tree trunk trick to hide, only for Goku to pee on him when the suit fell off at one point) and forced Flappe to steal Goku's Dragon Balls. Then, Murasaki rode away on Dr. Flappe's snowmobile. Goku followed and took back what was actually his dinner from the ninja by causing an avalanche with a Kamehameha. Murasaki survived the avalanche and swore revenge, but Goku unintentionally tossed Android 8's bomb onto Murasaki's cheek and it presumably exploded while in his face before he could get it off, and also sends snow and smoke flying into the sky. Other Dragon Ball stories ''Xenoverse 2'' Murasaki is revealed to be alive in Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, having joined the Time Patrol alongside his brothers at some point, with each one having been sent to one of the five areas stuck in disrupted time to investigate. Murasaki is sent to investigate Satan House and will provide information to the Future Warrior (Xenoverse 2) about which activities they can take part in inside Satan House time rift anomaly. Interestingly, despite the fact that he and his brothers are Earthlings, they all wear the upper body portion of the Battle Suit (Time Patroller) which can only be worn normally by Saiyan characters in Xenoverse 2. Power Whilst physically no match for Goku at all, he still showed confidence in defeating Goku even after having watched him defeat Major Metallitron. General White also made reference to his unparalleled talent as he seemed to have many tricks up his sleeve with which to confuse his enemies. However Murasaki does not appear to possess any superhuman traits. Abilities *'Flight' – The ability to fly by using ki. In the trailer for Dragon Ball Heroes: Ultimate Mission 2, Murasaki is shown flying alongside the other villains. *'Wild Sense '– Murasaki uses this on Goku in his boss battle in Dragon Ball: Advanced Adventure. *'Ninja Fire' – Murasaki says "I'll burn you!" and flames come from his sword to kill the opponent. Used in Dragon Ball: Revenge of King Piccolo only. *'Ninja Speed' – Murasaki can run incredibly fast and can jump very high. *'Ninja Water' – Murasaki says "Water!" and a stream of water rises from the ground towards the opponent and then he freezes it. Used in Revenge of King Piccolo only. *'Sword Slash' – Murasaki holds his Sasanishiki sword in hand and slashes his opponent three times. At the last slash, his weak spot is open; so that makes it a vulnerable technique. Equipment & Ninjutsu *'Meitō Sasanishiki' - Ninja Murasaki's beloved legendary short katana. *'Ninpō Kasumi Shuriken' (忍法霞手裏剣, lit. Ninja Art Mist Shuriken) Murasaki throws ninja stars, kunai, or makibishi (caltrops) to injure the opponent. Named in Dragon Ball Heroes. **'Caltrop' Murasaki throws some caltrops to slow down the opponent. *'Camouflage' (Kakuremi no Jutsu) Murasaki uses his surroundings to hide, like for example his artificial boulder and flag. Also used in Dragon Ball: Origins 2. *'Chakram' (円月輪, Engetsurin, lit. Circling Moon Ring) A dark metal blade that acts like a boomerang. Used against Goku, and also used in Dragon Ball: Advanced Adventure and Dragon Ball: Origins 2. *'Copy Technique' (Bunshin no Jutsu) Murasaki says "Copy Technique!" (or "Separate" in anime), and his brothers appear to aid him in battle. *'Overturn Mat Trick' (Tatamigaeshi) Murasaki uses tatami to shield himself. *'Smoke Bomb' (Kemuridama) A bomb that produces smoke, allowing Murasaki to surprise his opponent. *'Water Spider Technique' (Amenbo no Jutsu) Murasaki uses special circular shoes who allow him to walk on water. *'Water Technique' (Suiton no Jutsu) Murasaki uses this technique to hide underwater while using a reed as a tube. *'Android Bomb Detonator' - A remote detonator designed to activate Android 8's Android Bomb. Used by Ninja Murasaki in an attempt to force Android 8 to kill Goku but it is broken by Goku. Appearances in other media Video games Murasaki appears in Dragon Ball: Dragon Daihikyou, Dragon Ball 3: Gokuden, Dragon Ball Z: Super Gokuden: Totsugeki-Hen, and Dragon Ball RPG: Shōnen-hen. He is one of the bosses in the Muscle Tower stage and a playable character in Dragon Ball: Advanced Adventure. He is also a boss in Dragon Ball: Revenge of King Piccolo and makes his first playable appearance in a multiplayer fighting mode. Ninja Murasaki is also playable in Dragon Ball Heroes, and his brothers are also referenced in the game as part of a special mission where a team of five Murasakis has to be defeated. Murasaki is a boss with his brothers in Dragon Ball: Origins 2. In this video game, he also appears after General White's defeat in the bonus level 2-7, where he plays bad jokes to the population of Jingle Village: like throwing snowballs at them, putting snow in door locks to make them freeze, and even stealing four tatami and a half because his were worn. To stop him, Android 8 confronts Murasaki and his brothers in the Muscle Tower. Murasaki appears in a cutscene in Dragon Ball Z: Idainaru Son Goku Densetsu, and he is seen with other members of the Red Ribbon Army in the background of the Red Ribbon Army Headquarters battle stage in the arcade game Dragon Ball Z 2: Super Battle. Ninjas who look similar to Ninja Murasaki are enemies in Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury. Murasaki also appears as a Z Assist character in the international versions of Dragon Ball Z: Extreme Butoden as of the 1.1.0 update. Though Ninja Murasaki does not appear physically in Dragon Ball Xenoverse, he is referenced by the Ninja Sword accessory which is a replica of his sword Sasanishiki, although it is purely cosmetic. The Future Warrior can purchase the Ninja Sword at the Accessory Shop in Toki Toki City's Industrial Sector. In the GT Pack 1 DLC, there is also a Murasaki-style Ninja Suit which when worn with the Ninja Sword completes the Ninja Murasaki outfit. If the Future Warrior wears the outfit and talks to Goku while he is their current Master, he will recognize the outfit but has trouble remembering where he saw it until he remembers Ninja Murasaki who Goku refers to as "that quick guy from the Red Ribbon Army". He will also mention Eighter helping him defeat Ninja Murasaki. ''Dr. Slump'' remake Ninja Murasaki appears in a couple of episodes of the remade 1990s version of Dr. Slump. When Goku arrived in Penguin Village with all the Dragon Balls in his napsack, except one that Arale had found, Murasaki attempted to get them all from Goku along with the help of his 4 brothers, King Nikochan and King Nikochan's servant but was defeated by Arale and Goku working together. He later teams up with General Blue and together they manage to summon Shenron, but they end up fighting over the wish and ultimately causes them both to fail in getting the wish. Voice Actors *Japanese: Takeshi Aono (most media until Revenge of King Piccolo), Nobuo Tobita (Dr. Slump remake and Dragon Ball Heroes) *English: **Funimation dub: Duncan Brannan **Blue Water dub: Zane Sampson *German dub: Joerg Hengstler (New Dr. Slump) *Brazilian Portuguese dub: Armando Tiraboschi (DB 1996 dub), Marcelo Pissardini (DB 2002 redub) *Tagalog dub: Robert Brilliantes Trivia *Murasaki means "purple", "violet", or "lavender" in Japanese. **Hence why his name in the German dub is "lila", which is a shade of purple *A continuity error is Murasaki's sword being broken by Goku's Power Pole, yet in later scenes, he has it again (namely those where he threatens Dr. Flappe). However, he could have taken a sword from one of his brothers. *Murasaki is the only manga character to be killed off completely differently in filler. According to a special Jump, he resides in the world of the dead, so he is confirmed deceased. *Murasaki is the only member of the Red Ribbon Army to appear in a live-action adaption, although he is not a member of the Red Ribbon Army in the movie's continuity. Gallery See also *Ninja Murasaki (Collectibles) References Site Navigation pt-br:Ninja Púrpura Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Martial Artists Category:Ninja Category:Red Ribbon Army Category:Siblings Category:Swordsmen Category:Villains Category:DB Characters Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remain deceased Category:Earthlings Category:Former Villains Category:Time Patrol Category:Assassins